kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost
is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Frost materials contain the essence of ice, and are colored with different shades of blue. Design Frost materials are represented by aqua blue jewels with what seem to be small, white, ice crystals covering them. They have an Elemental material structure. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, they are purple. A "frost" is a cover of minute ice crystals on an object, reflecting the apparent frost covering the material, as well as the "essence of ice" the material contains. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Frost Shard': Blue Rhapsody (12%), White Mushroom (100%),The White Mushroom drops a Frost Shard if a Blizzard spell is the last of three different spells cast on it. Bambi (40%/60%)At Wonderland, Bambi drops a Frost Shard 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Frost Gem': Sea Neon (4%), Sheltering Zone (8%), White Mushroom (10%/40%),The White Mushroom drops a Frost Gem 10% of the time if a Blizzard spell is the last of three different spells cast on it, and 40% of the time if all three are a Blizzard spell. Bambi (30%)At Wonderland, Bambi drops a Frost Gem 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix introduced the Frost Stone, dropped only by the Grand Ghost. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Frost Shard': Hook Bat (6%), Lance Soldier (10%) *'Frost Stone': Aeroplane (8%), Hot Rod (12%) *'Frost Gem': Fortuneteller (8%), Icy Cube (4%) *'Frost Crystal': Living Bone (12%) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Frost Shard': Skater Bomb (Mission 42), Bubble Beat (Mission 58), Large Armor (Missions 21, 26, 30, 34), Icy Cube (Mission 49), Snowy Crystal (Missions 45, 49, 52), Ice Cannon (Mission 46), Avalanche (Mission 60) *'Frost Gem': Blizzard Plant (Missions 51, 57), Skater Bomb (Missions 52, 54), Snowy Crystal (Mission 62), Ice Cannon (Mission 61), Avalanche (Mission 60) *'Frost Crystal': Dire Plant (Mission 74), Bubble Beat (Mission 76), Icy Cube (Mission 83), Snowy Crystal (Missions 79, 83) Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *'Frost Crystal': Chest at the Cavern of Remembrance: Depths. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Frost Shard': Bridge in Mission 22, Entrance Hall Upper Level and West Wing in Mission 27, Courtyard and East Wing in Mission 28, Undercroft and West Wing in Mission 29, West Hall in Mission 31, east island and southwestern cliff of the main island in Mission 60; talk Xaldin on Day 73 to exchange a Blazing Shard for one. *'Frost Gem': Town Square in Mission 52, hole in the rocky cliff west of the main island in Mission 53, hole on the southwestern island in Mission 58, Suspension Bridge in Mission 66; get all the balloons on Mission 45 and talk to Demyx twice on Day 172. *'Frost Crystal': Southwest island in Mission 76. Other methods Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Frost Shard': Clear Bonus for Missions 14, 17, 19, 23, 24, 28, 30, 31, 33, and 35; Random Bonus for Missions 22, 27, 28, 29, 31, and 35. *'Frost Gem': Clear Bonus for Mission 54; Random Bonus for Missions 52, 54, and 70. *'Frost Crystal': Clear Bonus for Missions 75, 79, and 81; Random Bonus for Missions 76, 77, 78, and 86. Synthesized items Frost materials are used to synthesize the following items: Kingdom Hearts *Mega-Potion (1 Frost Gem) *Mega-Ether (3 Frost Gems) *Elixir (2 Frost Shards) *Energy Bangle (1 Frost Shard) *Magic Armlet (3 Frost Shards) *Rune Armlet (2 Frost Gems) *Three Stars (3 Frost Shards) *Ribbon (5 Frost Gems) *Moogle Badge (1 Frost Gem) **(Final Mix only) ''Kingdom Hearts II *Acrisius (1 Frost Stone) *Acrisius+ (1 Frost Stone) *Blizzaga Armlet (1 Frost Shard, 1 Frost Stone) *Blizzagun Armlet (1 Frost Shard, 1 Frost Stone) *Soldier Earring (1 Frost Gem) *Fencer Earring (1 Frost Gem) *Drive Recovery (1 Frost Shard) *High Drive Recovery (1 Frost Shard) *AP Boost (3 Frost Crystals) *Magic Boost (3 Frost Crystals) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Blizzard (2 Frost Shards) *Blizzara (2 Frost Gems) *Blizzaga (2 Frost Crystals) *Blizzard Block L (3 Frost Shards) *Ice Breaker (3 Frost Gems, 2 Frost Crystals) Gallery Image:Frost Shard (KHII).png|A Frost Shard Image:Frost Stone (KHII).png|A Frost Stone Image:Frost Gem (KHII).png|A Frost Gem Notes and References fr:Glacial de:Cyanit Category:Synthesis Items